


Forever & Always

by annajustice



Series: They're Good Together [8]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annajustice/pseuds/annajustice
Summary: It’s girls night, and Hailey takes on the town with Kim, Stella, Sylvie and Gianna while Jay and the rest of the boys watch.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: They're Good Together [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Forever & Always

“So, what do you think?” Hailey asks, stepping out of her bathroom.

Jay looks up from his phone, looking his girlfriend up and down. He was rendered speechless. Hailey’s perfectly wavy hair was pinned back at the top, and she was wearing a pair of black ripped jeans. Her emerald jean, silk top was falling off her shoulders and despite her height, her legs looked endless due to her black suede heels. “Wow.” Jay choked out.

Hailey spun in a little circle, posing for him. “You like?”

“Uh,” Jay said, standing from his perched position on her bed. “Yeah.” He stalked over to her, placing his hands on her waist. He lowered his lips to her ear, gently nipping at the lobe. “You know, you could just stay here.”

“Ha.” Hailey said, laughing as she pushed him away. She crossed the room, heading towards her clutch that was sitting on the bed. She turned to face him. “You are going to get me in trouble.” 

Jay shrugged, leaning against the wall. “That’s the plan.” Hailey crossed the room once again, placing her hands on his chest and leaning into him. She kissed him gently, smiling against his lips before backing away. “No, come back.” Jay whined, grabbing her hand and pulling her back into him. He placed his lips on hers, kissing her feverishly.

Hailey pushed on his chest. “I have to go.” She said smiling, pecking him one last time. 

“You know this isn’t fair.” He said, following her out of the room. She cocked an eyebrow. “You get to go have fun with your friends, while I sit alone knowing that you are somewhere wearing that.” He said, gesturing to her, “And I am nowhere near you.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and frowned. “You might come back as someone else’s girlfriend.”

Now Hailey knew he was joking, “Are you jealous?” She gushed from the kitchen. 

“What? No.” He said, leaning against the island. “Just stating facts, no guy will be able to take their eye off you.” 

Hailey rounded the counter, wrapping her arms around his waist and peering up at him. “How bout this? Anytime a guy looks at me, I will frown, give them a thumbs down and scream ‘I have a really hot, detective, boyfriend.’”

Jay frowned, “Don’t mock me.”

“I’m not, I promise.” She said, pecking his cheek. “I just want you to have a good night too, if it really bothers you I can stay home.” She said, turning to walk away.

“Hailey.” Jay said softly, grabbing both of her hands. He kissed her gently. “I’m just messing with you. You deserve a night out, plus I don’t want you getting tired of me.” Hailey rolled her eyes. “Just, feel free to send me as many mirror pictures as you want.” 

Hailey laughed, pulling away and grabbing her coat off the bar stool. She pulled it on, doing a final spin for her boyfriend. “How do I look?” 

“Are you really gonna make me say it again? It’s getting painful to stay away.” Jay teased, collapsing onto a bar stool. 

Hailey shrugged, “Only for the rest of my life.” 

Jay’s breath caught in his throat, she had said that so easily. Like them being together was a no brainer, and he was so glad it wasn’t just him. “You sure I can’t drive you to Kim’s?” He asked. 

“Jay, taking an uber will not kill me.” She joked as she opened the door. 

Jay shook his head, “For a detective, you are incredibly naive.”

Hailey rolled her eyes, “The car’s here. I’ll see you later, I love you.” 

“I love you too, text me when you get there safe.” He called after her.

Hailey grinned, he always did that. “I will.”

**…**

An hour later, Hailey found herself in line for a dance club with Kim, Stella, Gianna and Sylvie. They were in the VIP line, apparently Stella had connections everywhere. Hailey didn’t grow up with a lot of girl friends, she had her brothers and with her parents (and their issues) it was hard to have people around. Then there was college where she majored in a predominately male field and obviously the force wasn’t dominated by women, so these ones were really her first chance at a friend group. 

“So Gianna,” Hailey spoke up, getting her attention. “How are things at 51? Do you like it?”

Gianna nodded, “I love it. Everyone is so great, I didn’t know if I would, but I really like being at a busier house.” 

“And she’s doing great,” Sylvie said.

Gianna smiled at her, “She’s the real rockstar on 61.” Sylvie shook her head, laughing. “By the way, I really appreciate you all inviting tonight, you didn’t have to.” 

Stella turned around, wrapping a tight arm around the younger girl. “Hey, you’re one of us now. We’ve got to stick together.” Someone called next in front of them and Stella rushed forward. “Stella Kidd, plus 4.” 

The bouncer checked his list, “You all are good to go Enjoy your night ladies.” 

They all nodded thank yous before entering the club, it was blacklist at the front with a large crowd, while the back looked more like a normal bar. Stella led them to the back where there was a spiral metal staircase. “Told you I had connections,” She said, before ascending the stairs. When they reached the top they stood there in awe. It was covered in velvet booths and a bar as big as a tour bus. There was a balcony that overlooked the dance floor and several decorative wall pieces. It was gorgeous, and nothing like the dance club below them. 

“Oh, wow.” Kim said after they passed the second check in bouncer. 

Hailey looked around in awe, “Stella this is incredible.”

She led them over to a huge booth in the back, ushering them all in. “I stay in touch with some of Grant’s producer buddies, this one owed me a favor. How’d I do?”

“Great.” Sylvie said, leaning back into the plush seat. 

“Awesome,” Stella said, motioning for the bartender. “Cause all our rounds are on him.” 

After placing their drink orders, they settled into conversation, Hailey, of course being grilled first. “So, how is life in la la land?” Kim asked beside her. 

“What?” Hailey laughed. 

“Oh, you know what she means.” Gianna started, “That sexy ass partner of yours, he could cuff me anyday.” They all burst out laughing while Gianna sat there shameless. “What? You were all thinking it.”

Hailey shook her head, smiling ear to ear. “We’re good, really good. I didn’t think it was possible to be this happy.” She glanced down at her phone, subconsciously waiting for Jay to text her back. “I’m thinking about asking him to get a place together.” 

“A new place? That’s a big step.” Sylvie said. 

Hailey nodded, “I know we’ve only been together a few months, but he’s it for me, I know it. Plus, my lease is up soon and without Vanessa, I don’t need that much space. And we’ve wasted so much time already.

“Amen to that.” Kim said, taking a big sip of her drink. “Gianna seriously, you should have seen these two over the past year. Talk about infuriating.”

“I wish I had, and speaking of infuriating…” Ginna interjected. “Cruz is treating me like a 15 year old, Gallo is too scared to come within 10 feet of me.” 

Stella shook her head, “Like that’ll stop you. Gallo’s got more balls than you think.” 

“God, I just wish he’d use them.” Hailey choked on her drink while Stella spit her’s out, Sylvie and Kim sat there frozen. “Oh whatever, grow up. That’s not what I meant.” Gianna complained as they all laughed.

“Sylvie, how’s that guy you were seeing last time we talked?” Kim asked.

Sylvie hissed through her teeth, “Greg? Yeah, that’s over. He was a really great guy, he just wasn’t the right guy for me.” 

“Unlike Casey.” Stella said under her breath between fake coughs. 

Hailey pointed at Stella, “Yeah, what she said.” 

“Matt and I are not happening, last time I checked he is still in love with Gabby, and I’m not gonna put myself in that position. We work better as friends.” Sylvie explained. 

Hailey scoffed, “No offense Sylvie, but you sound like me 6 months ago. Well minus the Gabby part.”

Stella burst out laughing, “Yeah, but Jay slept with her too.” 

Hailey looked at Stella in shock, “What?” She asked, laughing.

“I feel like falling down a whole of who our significant other’s have slept with is probably a bad idea.” Kim said, taking a big swig of her cocktail. 

“Yeah, especially for Stella…” Sylvie said, giggling.

“Hey!” She laughed out, “I’ll tell you myself that Kelly is a changed man...and he’s getting all sex he could want with me so…” She rambled off, taking a sip. 

Hailey stood from the end of the booth, “I have to use the restroom, I’ll be right back. Don’t kill each other while I’m gone.” 

“No promises!” Stella called after her.

“Will you arrest me, officer?” Gianna yelled, holding out her hands and watching her cheekily.

Hailey rolled her eyes and motioned that she was watching them. Eventually she found the bathroom, not surprised by how nice it was. It matched the rest of the VIP section perfectly. She did her business quickly, a full length mirror catching her eye as she washed her hands. She smirked, pulling her phone out of her clutch, she saw she had a missed text from Jay.

**_Jay: Glad you made it, have fun baby_ **

Hailey grinned down at her phone, pulling her emerald top down to expose more of her shoulder. She posed in front of the mirror, sticking her leg out to show off one side and quickly snapping the picture. She sent the picture with text attached.

**_Hailey: Oh don’t worry, I am_ **

He texted her back immediately.

**_Jay: I swear to God, you get even prettier by the minute_ **

**_Hailey: Even as pretty as Gabby?_ **

Hailey smirked at her phone, she could care less what Jay did before they met, but she was a bit curious of the circumstances. 

**_Jay: Uh, I guess someone told you_ **

**_Jay: It never amounted to anything_ **

**_Jay I was undercover…_ **

**_Hailey: Jay! You can only use that excuse once!_ **

Hailey shook her head, she guessed that used to be his way of gaining trust, maybe not the best tactic. But if he was anywhere near as good as he is now, it was definitely an effective one. 

**_Jay: I know…_ **

**_Jay: I’m sorry I didn’t tell you_ **

**_Jay: Are you mad?_ **

**_Hailey: Not at all! Seriously...don’t stress out_ **

**_Hailey: I was just curious_ **

**_Hailey: I’m also tispy_ **

**_Jay: Okay, be careful_ **

**_Jay: I love you_ **

**_Hailey: I love you too <3_ **

She smiled before sticking her phone back in her clutch and exiting the bathroom, she made her way back to her friends, sliding smoothly into the booth. “What’d I miss?” She asked, calling the bartender over for another drink, the rest of the girls followed suit. 

“Oh not much,” Sylvie said, “Just Kim telling us that her and Adam are just friends.”

“Just friends my ass,” Hailey said, shaking her head at Kim. 

Kim finished her second drink and slammed it on the table, “I feel attacked.”

“You should, cause we are attacking you.” Stella deadpanned. “Who wants to do shots?”

**…**

Sometime around 2 A.M. Hailey pushed her front door open, shrugging her coat off and leaving it on the floor. She had had quite a bit to drink and her heels weren’t doing much for her balance. She pulled her phone out of her clutch and clicked her boyfriend’s contact information. 

When she heard a ringtone, she was taken aback, but then realized that the ringing was coming from her own living room, where the TV was on. “Hello?” He answered, but she heard his voice twice. 

“Woah,” Hailey said quietly, thudding into the living room. “Jay, I think there are two of you.” She said.

“Oh really?” He asked, watching her from the couch. 

Hailey nodded, “Yeah, I hear you twice.” She turned to face the couch, jumping back. “You’re here!” She said through the phone. Jay chuckled and stood, making his way to his highly intoxicated girlfriend. He put his phone in his back pocket, “You hung up on me.” Hailey said sadly.

“I’m sorry.” He said laughing, wrapping her in a hug. “You have fun?” 

Hailey sighed into his chest, “Yeah, my feet hurt really bad though.”

“Well, we can fix that.” Jay said, leaning down and picking her up bridal style. 

Hailey squealed at the sudden movement, instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck. Jay headed for the stairs, ascending them easily. “I like this game,” Hailey said, burying her face in his neck. 

“Oh really?” He asked before setting her down on her bed. 

Hailey nodded, leaning back on her hands. Before she could make a move, Jay knelt down and undid the buckles on her heels. Hailey sighed dramatically, “Much better.”

“Good.” Jay laughed, heading for her dresser to grab her some pajamas. 

“No,” Hailey said from the bed, “Yours.” 

Jay changed lanes and reached for the top drawer instead, pulling out an old academy t-shirt. “Pretty soon I’m gonna run out of clothes.” He tossed it to her.

Hailey shrugged, pulling her own shirt over her head and pulling on the other one. “You don’t need clothes,” She shifted to stand, pulling her tight jeans off. “I’ll just keep you here, naked, forever.”

“Very tempting,” Jay said, pulling on his own pair of sweats and discarding his shirt. He pulled back the covers and climbed in next to her, not hesitating to wrap an arm around her as she snuggled into his chest. 

Hailey peered up at him, “I love you? Have I told you before?”

Jay nodded, “Yeah,” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “But, I’ll never get tired of hearing it. Goodnight Hailey Anne Upton.” 

Hailey sighed, “Goodnight, Jay ‘hotdamn’ Halstead.” It took everything in him not to burst out laughing, he was sure the fake middle name was a product of five drunk girls in an uber, just he would admit, it made his heart race at Hailey saying it. “You didn’t say it back.” Hailey said sadly.

“I love you too,” He said quickly, he gave her a squeeze. “Forever and always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I had SO much fun writing this! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
